I'll Stay in the Darkness With You
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Narcissa Black was never truly evil, but still she strayed into the darkness. The dark is cold and unforgiving, but she gladly embraced it because among the pain and death were the two (eventually three) most important people in her life, including the one she loved more than any other. (Mainly Bellatrix X Narcissa. Some semi-graphic violence at certain times.)
1. Chapter 1

_I heard your heart beating_  
_You're in the darkness, too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness_  
_With you_

* * *

Tonight was the night of Bellatrix Black's wedding. It had ended only an hour ago and now everyone was gathered for a grand ball in the couple's honor. Bellatrix was now a Lestrange, though she was honestly wasn't exactly tickled pink about it. She'd always found Rodolphus rather annoying, the way he always trailed after her with his never-ending crush. Unfortunately he came from the prestigious clan of Lestrange, which meant he was pureblood, which was becoming rarer and rarer, so she had no choice but to accept when he proposed. It's not like she could ever marry who she wanted, who she loved. That person was off-limits, at least as far as everyone else was concerned. Having spotted that person standing across the room, chatting with some of the other guests, Bella found herself staring, captivated by her beauty and elegance.

After a few moments, that person, her own little sister Narcissa, turned her head to meet her gaze. Her older sister's was strong and Narcissa could tell she was planning something. She smiled shyly then excused herself from the conversation she was having and made her way across the room to Bella. "Congratulations." she said half-sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, Cissy." The older sister laughed a little. "You know as well as I do why I married him."

"Yes, I know. It doesn't mean you can't at least try and enjoy it."

"I guess that's true. It also doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

"Also true." Narcissa smiled and held her hands together in front of her. "Any sisterly advice as the first one to get married?"

"Not yet. But I will at least say to choose wisely."

"Of course." Narcissa moved her hands behind her back and held them together again, her smile widening. "Can I tell you something in private, my dear sister?"

"Of course." Bella returned her smile and the two walked away to a private room, shutting the door behind them. The festivities had died down and it was all just chit-chatting by now, so no one would miss them. They sat together on the three-seater couch and Bella gently placed her hand on top of her sister's, trying to comfort the obviously pained girl. "You know I'm still always yours, Cissy."

The younger witch smiled nervously, a hint of sadness hidden within her icy eyes. She stared down at the floor and sighed. "I know, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." She looked up at her older sister, revealing what she had been hiding through the entire wedding and the ball. "You can't be married to someone and not do certain things with them, especially with mother and father expecting grandchildren."

"Just because they're expecting them doesn't mean they'll get them. Besides, they'd probably be worried about them being mad. They don't hide the fact they think I'm utterly bonkers." Bella smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I guess that's true." Still nervous, the younger sister returned her gaze to the floor.

Bella held onto her chin and turned her head to face her again. "Don't worry about it, Cissy. Even if I do eventually have to sleep with Roddy, my heart still belongs to you and you alone. That's what matters."

Narcissa smiled and her eyes glistened after hearing these words. Before she could even contemplate a response, her heart felt like it was leaping out of her throat when she felt her sister's soft lips against her own for the first time in weeks. "Oh how I've missed that." she whispered when the kiss ended.

"You're not the only one."

"One more before we have to return to the party?" Narcissa placed her hand on her sister's cheek, the other holding herself up, as she brought their lips together again. After a few moments, she adjusted her arms to wrap around her sister's neck. Bella wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. When the kiss finally ended, they both smiled and Narcissa was the first to speak. "Too bad we don't have more time."

"Maybe not right now, but I could sneak out after Roddy falls sleep."

"Sounds good to me." After another short kiss, both sisters stood up and returned to the party.

* * *

Just as she had said she would, Bella waited until her new husband was asleep and quietly made her way out of her new home, hurrying as quickly as she could to where she had promised to be. Standing outside of her youngest sister's bedroom, she quietly knocked on the door. After a few moments, it opened to reveal its owner, wearing only a thin nightgown and smiling at her. Bella walked inside and shut the door behind her. Her sister walked over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs, and Bella stood in front of her. "Well don't you look pretty tonight."

"It's a special occasion." Narcissa stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, moving herself in as close to her as possible. "We haven't been alone like this for a long time."

Bella slid her hands down her sister's slender body, then around her waist so she could pull her in even closer. "Believe me, I wish we could do it more often."

"Until the day comes when we can make it public, I'm afraid our little meetings may have to be sparse.

"As long as we still get them, I'm happy."

Narcissa's lips curved into a large smile. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Cissy." Within moments after that final word was uttered, their lips were brought together and they both laid down on the bed, Bella on top of Narcissa. Bella moved her kisses from her blood red lips to her milky white neck as her sister closed her eyes, lost to euphoria. Narcissa released Bella's neck and just held onto her, never wanting to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa decided to pay Bellatrix a surprise visit one night, three weeks after the wedding, when she knew Rodolphus had been called away for work. She knocked on the front door of the manor but, when she received no answer, let herself in. Once inside, she headed in the direction of Bella's room but heard a noise from another part of the house. Curious, she made her way towards where she heard it coming from. The closer she got, the more she recognized them unmistakably as ear-shattering screams of pain. Growing worried yet still more curious, she continued on, eventually ending up down in the basement. She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth once she saw what was causing it.

Bellatrix was on top of a woman, who was lying on the ground and writhing in pain. Her sobs and cries echoed throughout the room and blood splattered the floor around her. Narcissa could hardly see the woman, besides part of her legs, with her sister curled on top of her. Clearly Bella was doing something, but she couldn't see it. After a few moments, Bella crawled off and stood up in front of the woman. Now the cuts littering various places on the woman's body were out in full view, as was her face, twisted from agony, cheeks glistening with tears. A sadistic grin curved Bella's lips, her eyes aflame with sheer insanity and pleasure at the sight of the wretched woman. She pointed her wand at the woman and cackled, playfully shouting her favorite spell, sending a jet of red towards her. The woman screamed louder than she had yet and kicked and rolled around, no longer having any control over her pain-ridden body. After a few moments of that, Bellatrix must have decided to be merciful, because she freed her from the spell, though only for a moment. Her wand didn't move, and she uttered another spell, ending the woman's misery forever with a quick flash of green light.

Narcissa took a step backwards, not taking as much care to be quiet as she had before, and the heel of her shoe clacked on the stone floor. Bellatrix's smile faded and her head quickly turned to see who her unexpected visitor was. When she saw her little sister standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief, she very nearly dropped her wand. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She turned around and ran back the way she came. "Wait!" Bella called out to her and chased after her. She managed to catch her just before she made it to the front door and grabbed her shoulder, making her stop. "Cissy?"

Narcissa turned to face her sister, but didn't look directly at her. She'd seen her angry before. She'd seen her get in numerous fights. Often she found it funny when she would overreact to something minor and simple. Never had she seen her that insane, nor had she ever actually seen her kill someone. She knew she did it, of course, but it was easier to accept without actually seeing it happen in person.

Bella lifted her chin up, but her eyes were still on the ground. "Look at me."

Narcissa obeyed and her eyes met with her older sister's. They were back to the eyes she knew so well, so full of love that was only for her. Still she remembered the insanity and sadistic pleasure she had seen in them earlier. How could they possibly belong to the same person?

"Did I scare you?"

For a moment, Narcissa was silent, her lips moving to form words, but with no sound to make them audible. "Yes." She took her chin from Bella's grip and backed a few steps away. "Answer me one question, Bella, just one. Did she do anything to deserve that?"

"She was a mudblood, more muggle than magical. What other reason do I need?"

"You tortured and killed her just because you felt like it then?"

"Okay, look, I've had a hell of a day, to put it simply. I needed to let off some steam, alright?"

"That's how you let off steam? Just punch a pillow or something! Killing animals is one thing. Killing and torturing people is another entirely!"

"Why are you getting all pissy about this now? You've known I've been doing that for years!"

"I knew you did it for The Dark Lord. I didn't know you did it for fun."

"Really, Cissy, have you been hiding under a rock? You know me better than anyone!"

"Apparently not as well as I thought!" Narcissa turned and headed for the door, but froze just before reaching it due to Bellatrix shouting.

"Fine! Leave! I've never lied or done any of that to you. I never expected perfection. I love you exactly how you are, but if you're going to let one little thing that you shouldn't have even been a shock change how you feel, then good riddance!"

Narcissa could feel daggers stabbing into her back from her sister's words. Unfortunately, she made a valid point. She knew she did it. She knew very well of her madness, as did everyone else. It was no big secret. Still, she couldn't deny that seeing it for herself for the first time had scared her, so, without even turning to face her sister again, she walked straight out the door. She forced any tears back in that threatened to fall and quickly made her way back home. Once home, she silently got changed into her bedclothes and climbed into bed. She allowed a few tears to escape as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind reeling with "what ifs" after the fight with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, screamed as loud as she could once she knew Narcissa was out of earshot. She aimed her wand at various objects she knew wouldn't be missed and each, in turn, exploded. She picked up a little glass figurine that was sitting on a decorative table and threw it as hard as she could across the room, hitting the wall on the other side, shattering the figure. Breathing heavily, she fell into a chair and sighed, mumbling angrily to herself.

A week passed by without the sisters so much as speaking a word to each other. Rodolphus had come home the day after their quarrel and, though he didn't know the cause (not for lack of trying to find out), he definitely knew something was wrong from Bella's mood being even fouler than usual. He knew not to bug her too much, though, and simply avoided being around her for too long at once. It was the only way to avoid her wrath when she got that way, as he had discovered very quickly after their marriage.

While Rodolphus was at work one day, Bellatrix had been sitting by herself and reading when she heard a knock on the front door. Slightly annoyed by the disturbance, she didn't even get up and simply shouted, "Come in!" before returning her attention to the book. The visitor entered and approached her. She looked up from the page and saw Narcissa, a weak smile on her face and holding her hands together in front. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. You were right. What I saw you doing wasn't a surprise and I shouldn't have judged you so harshly for it. If I still loved you after learning you joined the death eaters, I can still love you now. No matter how much I may disapprove of your methods, you are only trying to protect blood purity, which is most definitely a noble cause." Her smile grew slightly. "Besides, you're not like that when you're around me, and that's what matters." She sat down next to her and placed her hand lovingly on her sister's. "You always treated me better than anyone else ever has, and you allow me to be myself instead of making me fit into some mould of what you think I should be. For that, my heart will always be yours."

Bellatrix was wide-eyed with surprise and disbelief. "So you don't care about what I did?"

"I do, I'm not going to lie. It bothers me, but as long as I don't have to see it, it's not my problem. I want to be with you no matter what, Bella. This last week gave me the time I needed to think about that and reassure myself. I don't care what you do so long as you're still the Bellatrix I know when you're around me."

Bella's lips finally reflected her sister's with a smile. "I'm so glad. I was almost afraid I might have lost you."

Narcissa kissed Bellatrix's cheek gently and momentarily tightened her grip on her hand. "You'll never lose me." Bellatrix pushed her lips to her sister's for another, more intimate kiss. Narcissa lifted her free hand up to cup her cheek as it deepened. Their kiss was cut short, however, by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Bella quickly pulled away and Narcissa lowered her arm back to its original position, putting both hands in her lap. "What was that?"

"Roddy must be home." Bella quickly began some small talk.

Rodolphus wandered over, looking slightly surprised. "Well your mood seems to have gotten better. When I left you looked like you'd kill me for saying the wrong word," he joked with a chuckle.

Bella smiled. "Cissy managed to cheer me up."

Rodolphus looked over at the blonde sitting next to his wife and smiled. "I didn't expect you here. Will you be staying long?"

Narcissa smiled at him and waved her hand. "I'm afraid not. This was just a short visit to patch up a little sisterly fight. I should really get going now. I told Lucius I'd meet him for a picnic."

Bella's eyes went a bit wider and her jaw dropped. "Lucius? Are you seriously dating that chicken shit man?"

Narcissa stood up and looked at her sister. "Perhaps I am."

"But he's a worm!"

"He's not as bad as you think once you get to know him." Before Bella could respond, she walked over to the door, stopping just before her exit and turning to face them again. "I really must go or I'll be late. Goodbye, Bella, Roddy." The two returned her goodbye and she departed.

Rodolphus turned to his wife again and smiled. "I always knew those two would end up together."

Bella sent him a death glare that made it obvious how lucky he was that she didn't have her wand or any sort of weapon within reach at that moment. "What ever made you think that?"

Rodolphus had gotten rather used to her glares already and therefore was hardly fazed by the one now. "Well, they both are pretty full of themselves. They both have the same views and opinions on a lot of things. They just seem like a match made in heaven."

"She's not full of herself! She's just confident. Besides, she's actually strong, especially when it counts. He's a sniveling coward that would betray anyone as soon as someone more powerful comes along!"

Rodolphus raised his hands up and took a step back. "Alright, alright. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Just get lost, Roddy. My mood took another U-turn."

"I can see that. If you want me to leave you alone, then I'll leave." He walked away to another part of the house.

Bella sat with her arms folded, her eyes fixed in a glare, and mumbled to herself. "I can't believe she's dating that worm. I told her to be careful. All he's got going for him is his blood."


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Bellatrix was starting to get extremely jealous. Narcissa had cancelled plans with her three times in the last week alone to go with Lucius. She was starting to wonder if her sister was actually falling for the man, but would she so obviously betray her like that? Whatever was going on, Bellatrix was determined to find out. A woman on a mission, she quickly apparated to Narcissa's room and knocked on the door. "Cissy? Are you in there?"

"Yes, just a moment." came a voice from within the room, clearly that of its sole inhabitant. Shortly after, Narcissa opened the door, standing with thin sheet wrapped around her that she held up herself. Her hair was wet and her nightclothes were laid out on the bed. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"It's not like I'll be seeing anything I haven't seen before." Bella said with a smirk.

Narcissa smiled. "I know. Come in." Her sister walked in and Narcissa shut the door behind her. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Bella quickly turned around to face her sister, looking very serious. "I have a question I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Narcissa walked over to her bed and began getting dressed.

"Do you still love me?"

"What? Of course I do." She pulled a long-sleeved, dark red shirt on, the last of her clothes, and turned to her sister. "I told you forever and I meant it. What brought this on all of the sudden?"

"Well..." Bellatrix slowly wandered closer to Narcissa. "You've been spending a lot of time with Lucius lately, canceling out on our plans."

Narcissa grabbed onto her sister's hands and lifted them up to her own lips to kiss them gently. "I can assure you, my dear sister, that my relationship with Lucius is all for show. My heart is still yours."

Bellatrix ripped her hands out of her sister's grasp and backed away a little bit. "Then why haven't I seen you in a week and a half?! It's been even longer since we were alone together! You're blowing me off for that pathetic excuse for a man!"

Narcissa's eyes were wide and her hands still hung somewhat in the air. She'd never seen Bellatrix so jealous before. She'd always been possessive, but this had certainly never happened. "I have to keep up appearances; otherwise people may start to get suspicious."

"They never got suspicious before!"

"Bella, people hold me to a different standard than you. I've been fine so far, but if I don't get married soon, then mum is going to have my head on a silver platter."

"Well does it have to be him? Is he the only man interested in you?"

Narcissa's voice raised to the level her sister's had been at since the fighting started. "Just because you're barking mad and scare all the men away, it doesn't mean-!" She stopped mid-sentence after noticing Bella's expression turn from furious to sad, and suddenly felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean-"

"You called me mad. You were the one person who had never called me that before." Her brows raised while tears could be seen filling her eyes, though none would fall. She had all the proof she needed. "Have fun with Lucius. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. Goodbye."

Before Narcissa could even utter a word in response, Bellatrix apparated away. Narcissa sighed then fell back in her bed. "Whatever happened to how things used to be? We never used to fight like this."

An entire month went by where Bella refused to speak to her youngest sister. Narcissa normally did well at hiding it when she was hurt, but it was becoming difficult when the wound never got a chance to heal and kept getting continually ripped open again. If she so much as looked at Bella, she would glare and turn the other way. If she tried to talk to her, she'd say nothing in return and walk away with her nose in the air. Confused and distraught, she went to Lucius's home and knocked on the door. Upon answering, he immediately noticed the pain lurking within her bright blue eyes and the obviously false smile she wore. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you? I didn't know where else to go."

"Of course. Come in." Lucius stepped aside and allowed her in, shutting the door behind her. "What is it?"

Narcissa turned to look at him, trying desperately to hold back tears but unable to stop them from at least filling her eyes. "Bella hasn't talked to me for at least a month now. She'll hardly acknowledge my existence. I thought she would get over it and forgive me, but I'm starting to wonder if she ever will..."

"I knew you two were close, but I didn't know you were this close. What exactly did you do?"

"I kept canceling our plans to do things with you. She didn't like me putting a boyfriend over family."

"That's all? I knew she liked to exaggerate things, but isn't this a bit far?"

"That's what I thought, but sometimes I forget how cruel she can be."

Lucius wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him and held her tightly. She was a bit surprised for a moment, but quickly settled into the embrace and allowed herself to cry onto his shoulder. If things didn't get better with Bella, maybe he wouldn't be such a bad alternative. He did genuinely seem to care for her, and she did care for him, even if it wasn't in the same way. Perhaps she could learn to love him romantically? It was a possibility. "I don't know how she could do this to you. You've never been anything but a model sister to her."

Narcissa lifted her head up and pulled back a little bit to allow their eyes to meet, though she was still securely in his arms. "Lucius..."

"Yes?"

"I..." She paused, not believing she was about to utter these words, but feeling too resentful towards Bella to care at the moment. "I love you." She had said them before, but now was the first time she had really meant them. She didn't mean them in the way he did when he responded, but they still were not a lie. After his response, she pushed herself forward and kissed him. If Bella wanted her to cheat, then she was going to cheat. She moved her arms up and around his neck and pulled herself in even closer to him.

Though Lucius was surprised, he most definitely wasn't complaining. Before now, she had shunned every advance he'd made. Now she was the one starting it. Whatever the reason was, he didn't want to argue with it. He picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he kissed her again and carried her away to his room.

The next morning, Bellatrix decided her sister had suffered enough, as well as herself since she always hated seeing her in pain. This time she had just felt it was necessary and sucked it up for as long as she could. It was still too early to go see her, though. Things like that always seemed to work better when they happened at night. For whatever reason, the night had always been their time.

So, unwilling go find her now, Bella instead went on a simple walk. She didn't aim for any place in particular, but after a while she saw a couple walking just a little bit ahead of her and on the opposite side of the street. They were too far away to make out faces, but both the man and the woman had long, blonde hair. The woman was holding onto his arm and they both laughed, followed by her laying her head on his shoulder, both still smiling. As they got closer, Bella was finally able to identify them. She stopped in her tracks and quickly hid out of sight as she watched them pass. It was Narcissa and Lucius, and the same woman who had been an obvious wreck for the past week was now chipper as could be. Just before they were far enough for her to get out and leave, the couple stopped walking and turned to face each other. After a few words too quiet for Bella to hear were exchanged, they shared a long kiss.

Once they were gone, Bella came out of hiding and quickly whipped her wand out, ready to kill the first thing she saw, but deciding against it. Instead she pointed it at a cat that had been casually passing by and shouted her favorite spell, leaving the unfortunate feline to writhe in pain on the ground, its desperate cries for help falling only on deaf ears. Finally she released it from its pain and went with her original plan, putting an end to the miserable creature with a quick flash of green light.

Maybe she really had lost Cissy. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed pretty obvious after that little show. The smiles and laughs seemed real, and that kiss looked to have more feeling behind it than it should have. Perhaps she was blinded by rage and reading too much into things, or perhaps she was completely right. All she knew for sure was that her dear little Cissy would definitely be getting a surprise visit tonight.

Later that night, Bella didn't even bother to knock and freely entered her sister's room. Narcissa was caught off guard by the sudden noise and quickly turned in her chair to face her unexpected visitor. Her face clearly mirrored her confusion and shock and she dropped the brush she had been holding. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

Bella's dark eyes were practically aflame as she slowly approached her sister, speaking as she walked. "You really are more interested in him, aren't you? Then you don't even have the decency to tell me that it's over, you little bitch. Instead you kept leading me on, making me think you still loved me."

"I did no such thing!"

"Then why did I see you suddenly looking so happy with him earlier?! The giggling, the kiss, it was all way too realistic to be pretend!"

Narcissa quickly stood up and slapped Bellatrix, which left her wide-eyed and frozen in place. Narcissa had always been frail and timid towards her. She'd never stood up for herself like this to her eldest sister. Bella held onto her throbbing cheek and turned her head back to face her sister. Her icy blue eyes may as well have melted with all the tears that were pouring from them. "When are you going to wake up?! I still love you, you blind idiot! I never stopped!" Seeing that Bella still couldn't speak, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit, lowering her voice. "But then it seemed like you had abandoned me, so I went to Lucius and he helped me through it. I could never love him like I love you, but I was willing to try if I had truly lost you. And then here you come, barging into my room just to yell at me again. Unless you're ready to let go of your ridiculous jealousy and show me that you really do still love me back, you need to leave." She paused for a moment and Bellatrix still didn't speak, so she continued. "But if you do leave, it'll be without my heart. I'll take it back and give it to Lucius, since he actually knows how to take care of it.

Bellatrix still didn't speak, but tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Even Narcissa had never seen this, but she held firm and didn't let any weakness show. Bella collapsed and fell down to her knees, finally lowering her hand and hanging her head. "I'm sorry, Cissy. I didn't realize I was hurting you badly enough to actually drive you away. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Then are you ready to stop acting like a child?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose you."

Narcissa knelt down in front of her and held her chin to lift her head up and stare straight into her black eyes, for the first time glistening with tears. Her lips curved slightly into a gentle smile and whispered, "That's all I ever wanted to hear." She moved in closer and kissed her lovingly, tasting the saltiness of her tears that had fallen.

When the kiss ended, Bella looked at her again. "Then...you're not going to leave me?"

"I never could as long as I knew you still wanted me."

Bella smiled a little bit. "Then I guess you're stuck with me forever."

Narcissa's smile returned, even grew slightly. "I think that's a good plan."

"I really do love you, Cissy."

"I love you, too, my darling."


End file.
